Portaler
'''Portaler '''is an interesting little guy Powers Portaler can go portal anywhere. History OMC In Buamann Takes Ogre, Portaler got Baumann out of the Baumannatorium. In The New Secret of Chromastone, he teleported himself and Obama to Sugilite's ship. In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, he portaled himself and the other Bens to the Baumannatorium. In EAzmuth, he portaled the gang to Azmuth's lair. In Malwire, Ben tried to use Haywire Portaler to portal himself and Gwen to safety, but failed since Portaler had Feedback's powers. In The Deed to Alien X, he portaled himself and Marriland to Ra'ad's location. In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, S10 Portaler portaled Vilgax away. In The Return of Ferrick 10, Ferrick 10 used him, named Portal-Gus, to go to the Prime universe. Later, Ben used him to trap Ferrick 10 in the S10 universe. In 69 Shades of Eh, he brought Kai to the Baumannatorium. In Shadow Dancing, he portaled from the Arctic to the Baumannatorium. In Ferrick Gets Rooted, he portaled Ferrick to the S10 universe. In Good Maltruant is Not Helping, he portaled himself and Good Maltruant to the Alien Museum. In And Then There Was Paco, he portaled the Pacoes to random dimensions. In The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper, he portaled the UFO to Patelliday. In The Wolf Who Cried Paco, he portaled the Highbreed onto a sun. In Fatguson, he portaled Evil Ripjaws and Evil Water Hazard to Frank Underwood. In Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time, he portaled the gang to Starbeard's forest. FA In The Shrekoning of Pan Pizza, he portaled himself and Ferrick downtown. In Universe vs. Wyatt, he portaled to the Galactic High Court. In Walkin' on the Sun, he portaled the team back to Earth. In Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted, he portaled the gang to Justin Bieber's mansion. In The End of OMC, Ra'ad Ben used him to go portal to the place time forgot. In Inspection Day, he got Hank Hill. In The Mistake of God, he escaped from Nahurasi's tower with Baumann before it exploded. TAOO In It Came From Dimension 11, Ben 11 used him to retrieve Obama 11. Appearances OMC *Buamann Takes Ogre *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *EAzmuth *Malwire (Haywired with Feedback) *The Deed to Alien X *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour (by S10 Ben) *The Return of Ferrick 10 (by Ferrick 10, Portal-Gus) *The Return of Ferrick 10 *69 Shades of Eh *Shadow Dancing *Ferrick Gets Rooted *Good Maltruant is Not Helping *And Then There Was Paco *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Wolf Who Cried Paco *Fatguson *Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time OMC *The Shrekoning of Pan Pizza *Universe vs. Wyatt *Walkin' on the Sun *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted *The End of OMC (by Ra'ad Ben) *Inspection Day *The Mistake of God TAOO *It Came From Dimension 11 (by Ben 11) Trivia *He was created for a CN contest. His first show appearance was in OMC. See Also *Portaler/Gallery *Stick 10 wiki page Category:Aliens Category:BL6